Ǩüttǩarrą Roś
Ǩüttǩarrą Roś is an international anti-auxiliary language created by Mythos Wyrm and the Demon-Slayers around 1600 JU (approximately 1600 BCE). Setting Creation Story Ǩüttǩarrą Roś was first thought up after Mythos Wyrm, Greshkhan, and Ferdirend were kicked out of a tavern in Hattusa for fighting with some off-duty guards. As they sat around the campfire they made outside the tavern, Greshkhan commented on how much he hated the Hittes and their relatives (Indo-Europeans), destroying the Old Cultures and Languages, with their new ones. That got them onto the idea of creating a new language made for the sake of being difficult for the interlopers to learn. Over the next few hours they created a language heavy in fricatives (and consonants in general) and a grammar somewhat different from Hittite and Proto-Indo-European. Modern Day These days Ǩüttǩarrą Roś is spoken among the Glorious Organization Dedicated to Warring Against Demonic Invasions (GODWADI), the international society of people who secretly protect the world against demon who want to take over the world, in their conferences and high-level meetings. Like the organization, the language is non-classified and it is being put onto the web to educate people for fun. Phonology Consonants Vowels 1- Can Also be a pharyngeal consonant. 2- Is not an affricate, rather that is a mistake made by the table 3- Can be an aproximant. 4- Is more central, however the table messed this up. When there are two sets of letters that have the same sound, the reason is that the first one comes from the older original orthrography and the second set come is from the newer updated orthrography. Consonants can be geminate and this phonemic. Gemination is represented by the doubling of the consonant. There are three distinctive lengths of vowels, short medium and long. Short vowels are represented by a single letter, medium ones by having an acute accent for aeiou and an ogonek for äëïöü, and long vowels are represent by doubling of the original vowel. Phonotactics Vowels- In Roś Ǩüttǩarrą no vowels can be next to each other. If when combining morphemes, you find that two vowels are next to each other, then one of a few things can happen. # If the vowels are the same and their combined length is less than or equal to 3, then they combine and the new vowel is the combined length. #If the vowels are the same but their combined length is greater than 3, then a glottal stop (sometimes some sort of approximent) is added between the vowels #If the vowels are different, but part of the same assimilation group, and have a combined length of less than or equal to 3, then the combine, being the same vowel as the first vowel. #If the vowels are different, but part of the same assimilation group, and have a combined length of greater than 3, then see class 2. #If the vowels are different and part of different assimilation groups, then see class 2. Consonants- The rules of consonant phonotactics and sound change are much more complicated. In short, the phonotactics are very loose and very much like Georgian and other Caucasian languages, with very long consonant clusters possible. However, there are many rules of sound change and alternation. First of all, all the obstruents in a group have the same voicing as the final cononant in the group. A group is the the consonants next to each other between sonorants or glottal stops/ejectives. So the cluster zfmgi would be pronounced sfmgi, not zfmgi or zvmgi. Another example is kokvlzḱz which would be pronounce kogvlsk'z, not kokvlzk'z or any other possible way of pronoucing it. Another point of alternation is that if two plosives from the same point of articulation are next to each other, they turn into a geminate (voicing depending on the above rule). So kg would be pronouced as g:. Also, when a frictive precedes a plosive at the same point of articulation nothing happens, but if the plosive precedes the fricative, then they geminate into the plosive. The only exceptions to this are when the dental plosives precede a silibant, it turns into the appropriate affricate (the retroflexes affricates only form this way and are allophones of the postalveolar affricates). If one or both of the consonants is already geminated then instead an enpenthetic vowel (ü /ə/) is placed between them and there is no assimilation. Also, glottal stops and ejectives do not cause these changes, just like how they break up consonant "groups". Another change is that nasals assimilate the the point of articulation of the following consonant, so ms is ns and nq is Nq. All of these changes are unwritten in most cases and must be learned. The few excpetions include case endings and other affixes made from multiple affixes. Basic Grammar Nouns Nouns have suffixes for definiteness, number (singular, dual or plural), and case. Definiteness The definite article/suffix is normaly ǩa, but it combines with the the dual and plural markers and is ťa and ľ, respectively. The definite suffix is need not just when you would need a definite article in english, but also after determiners and someother types of words. There is no indefinite article. Number Nouns can be either singular, dual or plural. Singular is unmarked, dual is marked with a ť, and plural with a ľ in the indefinite and combines with the definite article when the noun is definite. Case There are 21 case sufixes in Ǩüttǩarrą Roś. They each have 6 "declenisation": definite singular, definite dual, definite plural, indefinite singular, indefinite dual, and indefinite plural, with number 4 (indefinite singular) being the basic form of the case. A brief description of each case: Possesives The article can be replaced with a possesive suffix. This marks what owns the object, and takes the function of a possesive adjective (like my or your). The plural (of the object) is marked with a _________. Verbs Verbs are polypersonal, being conjugated for the subject, direct object, and indirect object. They are conjugated for person, number, mood, and tense. There are evidental suffixs added to the end of verbs. Voice There are 2 voices in Ǩüttǩarrą Roś, active and antipassive. Active voice is the normal voice, while antipassive is formed by taking the subject and putting in the absolutive form, with the normaly transitive verb being used like it is an intrasitive verb. Verb construction Verbs are formed through the use of multiple suffixes. The order of suffixes is: The root can be composed of multiple roots (compounding) and there can be multiple dervational suffixes. There are two non-finite markers, Vv (V representing the vowel group of the verb, usually is o, but can be ö,ï, and ä) for verbal nouns (gerund ad infinitive), and VzVv (V is the same both times and refers to the rule above) for participles. Negative In order to make a verb negative, one adds -ǧom- after the non-finite verb marker (if applicable). Mood There are nine moods. They are: The use of the moods is: Tense There are nine tenses. They are: The use of each future is: Agreement Evidentiality In Ǩüttǩarrą Roś, one must explain who they come about information using an evidental suffix. There are 5 evidential suffixes in which are: The uses are: Adjectives Postpositions Particles Other Syntax Advanced Grammar Derivational Morphology Nouns Adjectives Verbs Dictionary Example text Category:Languages